Buscando una mamá
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Cuando Edward Cullen le hizo esa promesa a su hija, no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo... ¿pero qué ocurre cuando el destino pone en su camino a Bella Swan, una joven hermosa, sola y asustada?


_**BUSCANDO UNA MAMÁ**_

**Capítulo 1. Promesa arriesgada**

Metí el último portapapeles en la maleta y la cerré, escuchando el familiar clic que indicaba que se había cerrado correctamente. Cogí el vaso que se encontraba en mi mesilla de noche y me bebí de un trago todo el whisky doble que me había servido. Cerré los ojos ante la fuerte quemazón que sentí en mi garganta, pero aquello era lo único que conseguía calmar mis nervios desde que ella me dejó.

Abrí los ojos y volví a colocar el vaso, ahora con dos simples hielos, en su lugar anterior. Recogí mi maleta de cuero negro de la cama y salí de mi habitación, dejando en ella tan solo un vaso vacío y un retrato familiar de tres personas que llevaba atormentándome dos miserables años ya…

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y me interné en el salón, escuchando el ruido de aquel programa de televisión sin sentido, pero que a ella tanto gustaba.

- ¿Ya se marcha señor?- escuché la eficaz voz de mi amigo, servicial y atento.

- Si Ben, volveré dentro de una semana- le informé- Espero que no tengáis muchos problemas en mi ausencia y cualquier cosa, llámame inmediatamente.

- Descuide señor. Todo está en orden- me sonrió, para intentar dejarme un poco más tranquilo. Pero yo no es que no me fiara de mi personal; de quien no me fiaba era de…

- ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!- y entonces escuché su dulce voz llamándome

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y allí estaba ella. Mi dulce niña…

- ¡Ven aquí pequeña!- solté la maleta en el suelo y me hinqué de rodillas con los brazos abiertos para recibir a la luz de mi vida.

Elizabeth… mi pequeña hija. Tan parecida a su madre, tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan tierna… Su largo cabello ondulado y sedoso, de ese color cobrizo como el mío,- el único rasgo que heredó de mi persona- aquella piel tan blanca como el marfil, que la hacía parecer una frágil muñequita de porcelana a la que protegería con mi propia vida, aquella carita de ángel, idéntica a la de su madre, con esa nariz tan fina y esas mejillas sonrosadas… y sus ojos; esas dos orbes esmeraldas con el brillo de la esperanza, que aunque también pudo haberlas heredado de mí, yo estaba seguro de que había sido de mi querida esposa. Solo ella podría dejarme ver su alma a través de sus ojos.

Cerré los brazos alrededor de su frágil cuerpecito y la apreté fuertemente contra mí, embargándome por ese aroma a jazmines e inocencia que mi niña poseía y que me cautivaba… igual que su madre.

- Papá, ¿de verdad te tienes que ir?- susurró en mi oído, con voz suave y apagada.

- Si mi princesita- respondí, separándola lentamente de mí y mirándola directamente a los ojos, percibiendo como las lágrimas ya se agolpaban en ellos- No puedo faltar a esa reunión.

- Pero entonces… volveré a quedarme solita…- No por favor, que no se ponga a llorar… no lo soportaría; eso me mataba tortuosamente.

- ¡No! No mi niña, nunca estarás sola. Tienes a Ben, a la tía Alice, al tío Jasper, a la tía Rosalie, al tío Emmett… y, me tienes a mí, corazón- le sonreí, como solamente sabía hacerlo para ella- Jamás te abandonaría Elizabeth, eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida…- y besé sus tiernas mejillas, mojadas ya por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Ver así a mi pequeña, era como clavarme un cuchillo directamente en el corazón. Un ángel no podía llorar, no lo merecía… y menos una niña. Si ya no soportaba ver derramar lágrimas a su madre, era mortal verlas en mi hija.

- Pero… yo no tengo una mamá que se quede conmigo…- susurró suavemente

¡Oh no! Aquí vamos otra vez. Sabía que mi Elizabeth era una niña aún muy pequeña para comprender la complejidad del asunto, solo tenía escasos cuatro años ahora; y dos cuando ocurrió todo el desastre.

Elizabeth… mi querida esposa. A ella no le gustaba que decidiera nombrar a nuestra hija como a ella; decía que la gente se haría un lío, pero yo no cedí. Realmente, adoraba a mi esposa y a mi hija. Pero… el destino jugó sus cartas y un día, separó a mi querida amada de mi lado, para siempre. Comenzó a sentirse mal de repente. Al principio no me preocupé, pues presentaba todos los síntomas de un cuadro clínico de un resfriado común… sin embargo, aquella noche, cuando descubrí las sábanas manchadas de sangre que salía de su boca, se me detuvo el corazón. Por mucho que intentaron hacer algo por ella, ya era muy tarde… Tuberculosis. Si, un brote se había extendido por la ciudad y había llegado hasta nosotros. Pero había metastatizado demasiado rápido como para que los médicos pudieran hacer algo… y ello me separó de mi amor y madre de mi hija, para siempre.

- Elizabeth…

- Prométeme una cosa papá…- me asaltó de pronto, con una mirada decidida en sus ojos verdes, y yo no pude sino sonreir ante aquello

- Lo que quieras mi pequeña…- realmente, me arrepentiría de decir estas palabras.

- Quiero que cuando vuelvas… me encuentres una mamá para mí, una mamá que me quiera como lo hizo mi mami y que esté conmigo…- la sangré dejó de llegarme al cuerpo en aquel preciso momento.

- ¡¿Pero…?! ¡Elizabeth!- me levanté de pronto, más bien asustado por la petición tan sumamente grande que acababa de hacerme mi hija, que para ella parecía tan inocente

Pero ella se echó a mis piernas, y se abrazó con brazo férreo a ellas.

- ¡Por favor papá! ¡Lo habías dicho!- insistió y yo me vi atado de pies y manos

Miré a mi hija: sus ojos destilaban tal deseo… anhelaban fervientemente aquello que me pedían. Dios, yo no podía resistirme a esos ojos… Volteé a ver a Ben, mi fiel mayordomo, pidiendo por ayuda, pero él se encogió de hombros. Tampoco sabía que hacer.

Menudo dilema: no es que yo no quisiera darle una madre a Elizabeth, pero… mi amor por mi esposa estaba todavía grabado demasiado a fuego en mi corazón, y eso, no sería fácil de olvidar; por no decir imposible. El destino es muy traicionero, y no quisiera que volviera a jugar conmigo… y menos con mi niña.

Volví a mirarla: una única lágrima escapó de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla lentamente hasta perderse en el suelo, y mi corazón se retorció ante aquello. Si le decía que no, seguramente le partiría su pequeño e inocente corazón, pero… si le decía que sí, me estaba comprometiendo a tarde o temprano cumplir mi palabra. No podía jugar así con ella… ¿pero que podía hacer?

La observé de nuevo: su labio inferior, rosado, temblaba tiernamente, producto de las lágrimas… y ya, no fui capaz de resistirme. Estaba seguro, de que esto iba a acabar mal y me iba a arrepentir de esta decisión que estaba apunto de tomar.

Sonreí lo mejor que pude, aún recuperándome y bajé hasta su altura, colocando mis manos sobre sus pequeños hombros. La miré fijamente a los ojos y me perdí en el reflejo del verde esmeralda que allí había.

- De acuerdo, Elizabeth…- pronuncié despacio- Te prometo que cuando vuelva del viaje, buscaré una mamá para ti…

En aquel momento, vi dibujarse una sonrisa tan radiante en los labios de mi pequeña, que no recordaba haber visto desde que su madre nos dejó; y aquello literalmente, fue una puñalada a mi alma. Se tiró hacia mí, abrazándome tan fuerte como sus pequeños bracitos se lo permitían.

- ¡Gracias, gracias papá! Eres el mejor papá del mundo!

La abracé como pude, entre el asombro y el miedo. Más me valía cumplir mi palabra, sino… eso destrozaría a mi hija por completo.

¡¿Pero en que lío acababa de meterme?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno, aquí nuevo fic, "Buscando una mamá"

Lo sé, debería ponerme con los demás para terminarlos, pero estoy en ello lo prometo, lo que pasa es que esta idea rondaba mi cabeza de hace unos días y en un momento de lucidez que pude tener, pues he estado enferma por más de una semana y media, conseguí escribir un par de capitulo.

De todas formas, espero que os guste y el siguiente lo colgaré cuando pueda, pero estaré una semanita fuera, para que no os extrañéis.

¿De dónde salió la idea? Pues creo que básicamente, de tanto ver "Sonrisas y Lágrimas" y la típica telenovela de la mañana que echan todos los veranos y que todos los veranos veo, "Carita de ángel". Si veis más adelante, a lo mejor veis algunas similitudes.

Espero que os guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


End file.
